marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-30847)
| Quotation = Hey! Yeah, you! I'm down here busting my ass while you sit on yours watching me jump around?! How is that fair?! | Speaker = Deadpool | QuoteSource = Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds | HistoryText = Deadpool was first seent battling Dante in a building. Later, with the appearance of Galactus and dangerous villains determined to conquer both the Marvel and Capcom worlds, Deadpool ceased battling Dante and turned his attention to stopping the villains. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Wade Wilson of Earth-616. In his Fourth Wall Crisis Hyper Combo, he is capable of transcending dimensional boundaries to utilize even the game's interfacing as props, weaponry and items to his advantage. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Wade Wilson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation Device | Weapons = Deadpool wielded two katanas, two fully automatic pistols, multiple types of grenades, mines, and multiple knives. | Notes = * Deadpool's ending involves him holding a celebration party with everyone who partook in taking down Galactus. Eventually, Deadpool crashes Galactus' worldship into Cleveland, destroying the entire city. Police then issue arrest warrants for both Deadpool and the player. | Trivia = * He was confirmed early May via the Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante and Felicia. * moonwalk Most characters walk backwards. Deadpool instead moonwalks, a possible reference to Michael Jackson. * During his Level 3 Hyper activation pose, he recites "Boop-oop-a-doop", a reference to Betty Boop. * One of his lines is "Have gun, will shoot!", a reference to Have Gun — Will Travel. * His color schemes are his Days of Future Now outfit, his X-Force outfit and his Weapon-X outfit. Ultimate color schemes includes his "Death Wish"◊/"Identity Wars" outfit and X-Men costume. His DLC outfit is his "Cablepool" appearance. * His quote after defeating Magneto references the infamous MAHVEL, BAYBEE! video: "I just beat Mag-freakin'-neto! Where yo curleh mustache at?" * His win quote against Wolverine is "You see that? THAT'S how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", a reference to his portrayal as Weapon XI in the Wolverine film. * His taunt (consisting of Deadpool chanting, "This is my taunt!" or "Taunt button!") has a yellow speech bubble, just like the image from his own page. It also hits the other character if he is standing close enough to him. * His win quote against Dante is "Next time, maybe you should let Nero do your fighting', skippy!". * His teleporter hearkens back to Cable & Deadpool, where the two were involved in several hijinks involving malfunctions that forced the two to merge upon traveling to another universe. During this, Deadpool also shouts, "BAMF!". This is the sound effect that accompanies the X-Man Nightcrawler whenever he teleports (much like "SNIKT!" for Wolverine's claws). ** Every third warp will result in the device backfiring and exploding in Deadpool's face. He replies, "Curses! Foiled again.", a stock phrase of Snidely Whiplash (and all similar characters). * One of his win quotes is "That was Deadpoolicious. In case you're wondering, that's my new word for awesomeness." A reference to M. Bison's "This is delicious!" meme from the Street Fighter cartoon. * He is the most notable Marvel character who breaks the fourth wall. The most notable Capcom equivalent would be Captain Commando. * He was confirmed early May via the Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante and Felicia. * In the comics, he used the Shoryuken move on Kitty Pride (who didn't phase as she didn't see it coming) to provoke Wolverine into fighting him for his amusement. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he uses his Shoryuken as a launcher for starting air combos. * In the concept art and the intro of the game, Deadpool is seen using Heckler & Koch MP7's, but ingame he uses a pair of regular pistols. * If the player lets Deadpool idle after tagging him in, he will strike martial arts poses while facing away from his opponent, but will eventually realize he's facing the wrong way and correct himself to the standing animation. * Deapool seems to be rivals with Dante due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red and black, fight using swords and guns, both have regenerative abilities, and the fact that they both have names starting with the letter "D" is a bonus coincidence. Accentuating this, both of their theme songs in the game are of the lyrical rock music variety, which no other characters share thus far. * In the Character Profile menu on the game Marvel vs. Capcom 3, after beating the game with Deadpool and seeing his profile, his name stated as "Unknown" rather than Wade Wilson. This is because there is some confusion as to whether Deadpool is Wade W. Wilson as he claims, or Wade T. Wilson, a person who his archenemy T-Ray claims he stole his identity from. However, Deadpool's actual identity continues to be a mystery, as T-Ray was also mentally deranged when he confronted Deadpool with his "revelation" so the word of either characters cannot be fully trusted. Despite this, his profile in Ultimate calls him Wade Wilson. * Deadpool, along with X-23 and Dante, is one of the few characters whose Marvel vs. Capcom 3 theme has lyrics. * Deadpool's lines were changed in several released gameplay previews. While using his pistols, he used to say "I love me some guns!", and when he throws a grenade, he used to say "Pineapple!" Another is his Happy-Happy Trigger Hyper Combo quote, which before was "Bang! Bang! Bang!..." which was changed to "I hear bullets taste just like chicken". However, the finished retail build has reverted Deadpool's Hyper Combo line back to "Whoa-ho! Bang! Bangbangbang! Bangbangbangbang!" but retains his Trigger Happy attack line of "Have gun, will shoot!", while the grenade quote was expanded to "Pineapple surprise!" * Deadpool is shown to possess a yellow-and-blue alternate costume with an "X" on the right side of his chest, referencing an alternate universe where Deadpool was recruited as a "modified" human member of the X-Men and wore that costume. * If Deadpool starts off against Magneto, he will reference Magneto's famous "Welcome to Die" line from the X-Men Arcade game. Also, if he defeats Magneto, he will make references to the famous "Mahvel Baybee!" viral video (though, given the game's T rating, he says "Mag-freakin'-neto" as opposed to the swearing used on the video). * Deadpool's Cuttin' Time Hyper Combo was once called Rock the Ripper, being a reference to the infamous serial killer, Jack the Ripper. * The speech bubble that appears during his taunt does a small amount of damage if it hits his opponent. This is similar to Chun-Li's taunt, which can also hit and damage opponents in many Vs. Capcom installments, only that Chun-Li cannot K.O. the opponent with it while Deadpool can (even Galactus can be K.O.'d). * Unlike other characters whose taunts feature a speech bubble (Spider-Man for example) Deadpool's features his own stylized yellow text bubble which has been associated with him in the comics. * In the promotional comic, Deadpool's speech bubbles are white rather than the usual yellow. * Though Deadpool is classified as a mutant by Sentinel and Jill Valentine during their pre-fight dialogue, it must be noted that Deadpool is NOT a mutant as he was not "gifted" with his powers from simple conception like Phoenix or Wolverine because of any unusual gene structure. Like Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Man, or Taskmaster (to a very minor extent), Deadpool was born as and grew up to be a normal human, only receiving his powers from external factors under outrageous or specially engineered circumstances. In Deadpool's case, he received his powers when he was genetically augmented with a modified form of Wolverine's healing factor that bound itself to his cancerous body. Thus, Deadpool is better classified as a "modified human" (other terms include "mutate" or a "mutated human"). * So far, Deadpool is the only character who has a Hyper Combo that is a fourth wall breaker, the appropriately named 4th Wall Crisis. * Deadpool's new pre-battle quote to Spider-Man, "Gonna rough you up like a Broadway musical." is a reference to the Spider-Man Broadway musical accidents, in which actors portraying Spider-Man from the critically disliked late 2000s musicals often fell from the faulty stunt ropes during a particular scene, resulting in serious injuries and medical attention. * Deadpool has a slightly different ending in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: the characters appearing in the first picture are completely different from the original version's ending, none of them appearing in the MvC3 roster: Archangel, Fantomex, Captain Commando, the Awesome Slapstick, Tiffany Lords (from the Rival Schools series), Bob - Agent of HYDRA, Domino, Cable and June Lin Milliam (from Star Gladiator/''Plasma Sword''). Of these, only Captain Commando and Cable have been available fighters in the series before. ** Oddly enough, while Deadpool's original ending featured many characters available in the game, it also featured one character which is not seen anywhere else, X-Men member Dust. * Deadpool's win quote against Spider-Man mentions Wesker supposedly stealing Spider-Man's old Maximum Spider Hyper Combo from the days of the Marvel Super Heroes video game. This is a reference to Wesker's Phantom Dance Hyper Combo, which fans have dubbed the "Maximum Wesker". * Even though Deadpool is damaged by Ghost Rider's Penance Stare due to gameplay mechanics, in the comics all he saw was a "highlight" reel (e.g. what led to him becoming what he was) and changed Ghost Rider back into Johnny Blaze. * Deadpool's presumed Capcom rivals are: ** Nathan "RAD" Spencer: Opposite sides of the character roster. ** Dante: Seen fighting in the first trailer. ** Phoenix Wright: Seen Shooting and "Surfing" on his "OBJECTION!" Bubble | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Fencing Category:Comic Awareness Category:Shooting Category:Regeneration Category:2011 Character Debuts